Guardian Core Genesis
Event Synopsis The first Crossovers event of the universe. The event brings together several heroes and create the first incarnation of the Guardian Core. Characters involved Heros: *Angel Fire *Axiom *Semblance *Shadow Claw *Specter *Valkyrie Villains: History Guardian Core Convenes The Beginning: The eventual convening of the Guardian Core’s members began in area 51. As it would turn out, there was in fact an alien being held on the grounds, marooned and captured after its space ship crash landed in Texas several years ago. It had been tested on for many years and it's technology became the basis of a large amounts of the earth's standard technology. On this fateful summer day however, everything would change. The guardian of America, specter, was in area 51 getting an upgrade when the power in the facility went down completely. This should have been impossible due to area 51 generating it's own energy but it happened. The alien took this opportunity to break free from its Imprisonment,severely injuring several scientists along the way. It grabbed Dr. Cassandra Dryden, a scientists who had been nice to it and began to take her from. Before the process was complete however, Specter burst into the room and began an assault. The two clashed and an epic battle began. The alien kept defending herself while looking for chances to escape, but Specter gave her no out. Their battle left area and went across the states. Things get complicated: As the battle raged on, they crossed several major cities eventually reaching Rocket city. At that time, Axiom was in the midst of a battle with the villain "The conduit". The alien is the first to Interrupt, being thrown into the middle of the battle landing beside the conduit. The Conduit saw this chance to recharge and grabbed the alien, absorbing her energy. Specter recognized the Conduit as the real threat and attacked him. The battle, was quick with the specter gaining the upper hand. Specter had the Conduit at his mercy on top of a nuclear power plant. He slashed the Conduit "killing" him and disposed of the Body inside of the nuclear waste. He then went back to the alien, who by this time had been helped up by Axiom. Axiom asked the specter what was going on, to which he received no real answer. He then asked what happened to The Conduit. As Specter finished his answer, the ground shook. Before any of them could get their bearings, a giant ball of energy shot into the sky, separated into 5 and then flew in different directions with one falling back to the city. The ball took shape and became a Giant electricity filled version of the Conduit. Battle for five cities: The giant being acted feral and began to tear through the city, absorbing any electricity along the way. The three of them began an assault on the beast, though it was to no avail. Aria then radios Axiom to tell him that five more beasts had appeared in Capital City, Empire City, Hollow City and Turner City; each one with a different power. Realizing that he needed to go, Specter tried to stop the monster by first shutting off all power in the city, thus weakening the monster. He then began an assault but was damaged in the process. Axiom had his Allies pick up the injured two while he distracted the beast. Meanwhile, in each of the cities, their respective heroes began to battle the monster forms to no avail. In central city, the S.E.R.U had show up but the energy form was not moving at all. Shadow Claw was the first to figure out that the being in central city was acting as a transmitter while the other four gathered energy, but it was too late. As quickly as they appeared, they dispersed with all of them converging on the form in central city. This form had the full intelligence if the Conduit but all of the energy absorbed as well. The S.E.R.U tried to stop him but they were all defeated. Seeing this on T.V. Axiom called Shadow Claw, Semblance and Valkyrie To a base in central city where they were repairing Specter and healing the alien. He told them that they had to stand and fight the monster or it would destroy everything. Specter, who had finished healing agreed, saying that if they didn't, the military would drop a nuke. Millions would die and the Conduit would be even more powerful, After some convincing they all left to battle the conduit. Final Showdown: The Conduit was in the middle of a rampage when they showed up. After some hero/villain banter, the ending battle ensued. During the first half of the battle, the team was outmatched. They could stop the nuclear energy, but they didn't know how to stop the aliens energy. They were getting ready to be defeated until the fully healed alien showed up. She told them that even after all this she didn't hate the people of earth and wanted to save it. She told them the secret of her power and the team quickly went to work. A large battle took place. During the final parts, Valkyrie saves the life of a young passersby by jumping in front of a energy blast. The final parts of the battle ensue and the final blow is dealt to the conduit. He reverts back to his normal form and passes out. The team rejoices for a second only to be saddened that Valkyrie was dying. Axiom begs for the strength to save her, and awakens to a new power that gives him the ability to save her life. As it turns out she was not actually dying but his energy did help. The news and people and cheer for the team. They are given the name "Guardian Core" by the child Valkyrie had saved earlier. And thus the core is born. Trivia